


Op'z n Duits

by Hopebetterdays



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, FIFA World Cup 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopebetterdays/pseuds/Hopebetterdays
Summary: After match of Sweden-Deutschland game 23.06.2018.





	Op'z n Duits

**Author's Note:**

> It was just absolutely wonderful game<3  
> And I did little background research for this fic, just to ignore all of it, but wtf I didn't know Lukas had a girl born in 2016 :O

Has the all hard work been for nothing. This all felt already so devastating. Is this the reason why I made trough those 247 days... for nothing. That's what Manuel had thought after the first half. This lack of self-confidence had really made him someone he didn't want to be. But he had blamed himself so much from the one mistake he made. And that feeling had continued almost all of the second half.

Luckily he had made those couple of important saves which helped him some what. But really the thing that helped the most was Reus and Kroos making the wonderful and one of most beautiful goals he had seen in a long time. It felt unbelievable. Everyone just got crazy and ran to hug Kroos and Reus. Manuel celebrated alone in front of goal. But he didn't really mind being alone because truly now none of them was alone. They had once more become a part of that huge family that was Germany's national football team.

The game didn't last long anymore after that. Finaly they all got to the dressing room where the feeling was much more brighter than it had been 50 minutes, or something, earlier.

Everyone was so happy. Marco had instantly answered to call which probably was from Mario judging by his huge smile. Toni called his wife and kids and he was laughing to probably something little Leon had said. First timers were celebrating their first world cup win. Even Sebastian was smiling with his broken nose and he wasn't anymore at all so pissed of what he had been when he was forced to leave the game. When Manuel's gaze found Thomas he had to swallow because his boyfriend was looking at him with so much want in his eyes. The other didn't hide it at all and suddenly all Manuel wanted was to get back to their hotel room to be alone with that man.

"God Manuel I want you so much!" Thomas said and pressed Manuel flat against their hotel rooms door. Manuel answered that with catching Thomas lips into heated kiss. He wasn't sure at all how he managed to get to the hotel room. His adrenaline had just started to make him crazy after the look from Thomas back there in the dressing room. Thomas turned him around towards the bed with so much strange that Manuel wasn't even sure how the younger man had that left in him after playing almost 97 minutes long game which was also highly emotional. He let Thomas guide him to the bed and they removed their clothes around the floor in the way. When Manuel felt the bed behind him he just pulled Thomas on top of him. The later watched him with the same look he had back in the dressing room. "You look so damn beautiful with those big blue eyes of yours, meine Fußball Got," Thomas said and Manuel smiled to that. "Just make me yours again, Thomas," he wishpered. "I need to feel you closer so I can believe that this is true. That we can do this all again."

Now Manuel was laying in the bed a blissful smile on his lips with panting Thomas beside him. He was happy so happy and they would get to the next stage.

***

"MARCO WHAT WAS THAT?!?!?" Mario cried when Marco answered the call. "Really I have been here, dressed in your clothes btw... I felt lonely and wanted to get near you, dying the whole evening. God! First of all thank you for making the first goal. I'm pretty sure if you wouldn't have scorred when you did it would have been too late. And the thing you made with Toni. I so wish that I would have made that wonderful goal with you but as I'm here grounded it's great that you had someone there with you. But I had almost lost all of my hope... it was the last possible minute. I know Op'z n Duits and all but still..."

"I love you too! And that's for all the times you made a goal and I was sitting back home. It's nice to be on this side for a change," Marco smiled with wide grin. "I wish though that I could have scorred with you too. I miss you my sunshine. Miss you so so much... And I wished and hoped and prayed that this time we could have done this together..." His smile was fading with the longing of his boyfriend growing.

"Hey hey hey! You're not allowed to be sad now! You have so earned this and all of that you're going trough there! I know how much you have wanted to go there and feel all of that and I know from experience how wonderful it is. So you have to enjoy every second my love. Besides maybe I can gey myself into that shape I was couple of years ago and you just look that you won't get hurt again and then we can go to Euros together and finally have it all together as we have dreamed for so long. I love you Marco, more than anyone." And the smile returned to Marco's face.

He just couldn't be sad, even from missing Mario, when the other was bubbling with joy. And they would get to the Euros together, he would be damned if they didn't.

***

When Lukas phone rang after the game he didn't even have to look who was calling. He knew and well if he didn't his heart told him. "Hey Basti. How are you?" He answered smiling.

"Did you watch the game? I almost had a heart attack. That's how I'm doing," Bastian cried. He was happy that Ana wasn't home. She knew how much Die Nationalmannschaft ment to him and she would usually watch the games with him but when it got to difficult times like this game had been she knew he wanted to be alone. In fact he wanted to be with Lukas but when the man was in another land it wasn't that easy.

"Yes I know it was wondeful game. But I knew from the start that they would win. Manuel, Thomas, Mats and the rest would never let them stay in the group stage. And when Miro is there they are all in good hands," Lukas smiled and looked at his son who was playing in his 2014 game shirt.

"Look dad! Now I'm Toni Kroos" Louis stated and then jumped around "And now I'm Marco Reus" he jumped again "And now I'm Toni again." Then he kicked the air like he would kick a ball. "And then PAM! And _Ein Hoch auf uns Auf dieses Leben Auf den Moment Der immer bleibt..._ "

"Was that Louis?" Basti asked laughing from the other end of the line. Lukas smiled proudly.

"Yes he is playing our heroes." "God sometimes I miss you guys so much and watching the games with you and playing with my man... and most of the time I just miss you so much it breaks my heart," Bastian whispered growing all the time quieter towards the end. It was almost impossible to hear the end but Lukas felt the same so he knew.

But all of that had been Bastian's choice from the start and back then when Basti had first moved to England and started to date that Ivanovic girl, Lukas had made the choice to not interrupt his choices and their relationship. When he felt lonely and missed his mein Hase, he just remembered their last summer which had been marvelous.

"But we had best summer as the last one, mein Hase. We will always have those memories. And if you ever need me, you know how to reach me. And I think we can sometimes come to visit you, the all of us. We have talked with Monica about bringing Louis to Disney World, anyway." Lukas said and thoug it hurted to not tell Bastian how much he missed him too, it might be best this way.

It had been hard from the start for them. Monica had always been there but now it was almost impossible since Basti lived behind the great sea.

"Okey...let me know when you guys are coming. I think we are coming to visit Germany too. We have to find a way to see each other. It's totally different to talk in the phone than to see face to face." Bastian said with sadness in his voice which hurted Lukas even more.

God how he wanted to tell that maybe they just could throw their ready lives with houses and wifes to a rubbish bin and just be together but he knew that that was something he just couldn't do.

"Yes lets do that. I have to go now Basti, bye. Talk to you soon!" And with that he ended the call.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there just watching the black screen of his phone before Louis jumped in front of him and he got up.

"It's time to go to bed."

**Author's Note:**

> Would be great to get kudos and comments!<3


End file.
